With the development of information and communication technology, a variety of end terminals capable of playing back documents, images, motion pictures, etc., such as MPEG Audio Layer 3 (MP3) players, Personal Multimedia Players (PMPs), and Ultra-Mobile Personal Computers (UMPCs), have been used.
The end terminals enable users to download desired content from Personal Computers (PCs) and play the downloaded content. However, the end terminals have a problem in that users cannot download desired content onto the end terminals when they are moving or the end terminals cannot be connected with a PC.
In order to overcome this problem, there was proposed a technology for adding communication means capable of accessing wireless local area networks, such as a Bluetooth network and an UltraWideBand (UWB) network, to the end terminals.
According to the technology, it is possible to download content from external devices over wireless local area networks. Although this method enables content, stored in external devices, to be downloaded, it is problematic in that content that is desired by a user but is not stored in an external device cannot be downloaded.
Furthermore, although wireless local area communication is used, mobile communication terminals cannot directly receive content or services which have been previously provided by service providers or cellular communication providers via existing cellular communication.